ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Vengeance of Vilcubra: Part 1 (Creation Voltion)
The Vengeance of Vilcubra: Part 1 is a cannot translate anymore, in the Ben 10: Creation Voltion. Hypnosis We see some guy watching TV. He has it tuned to the News. On it, Ben is fighting an alien. "Ben is engaging in yet another intense battle!" Said the News caster. Ben transformed into Four Arms and tackled the alien. He started punching him bunch, but got kicked off. Ben did a sonic clap and sent the alien flying. "So Ben, how do you win so easily?" Asked the Newscaster. "That's even Enhancedmatrix 9.0 Enhancement Absorbent, duh. Are you stupid?" Ben said. "Maybe." The guy turned his TV off. "What is even do this anymore." According to Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX is said. "Enhancedmatrix....yes..." Said the guy. "Right." Ben as a according to Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX said. Next day. Ben is fight Techadon in a video games. "Wait! Don't transform! I just want to talk!" Said the person. "Even, or not?" Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX is said. "No!" Ben said. "What the HFIL!?" Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX said. People were outside running around. "I bet my Diamondhead can beat yours!" Said Kid 1. "I bet mine can beat yours!" Said Kid 2. They both transformed into Diamondhead, when it Ben and Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX open the door, shot diamonds at each other, then started punching each other. "How did you even do this!? The Matrix is Level 25 tech! Earth only has Level 2!" Ben said or not. "We cannot to boy?" Kid 1 as Diamondhead said. "YOU!" According to Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX yelled. Kid must to shot diamond at the Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX, but two Kid into Evil Vilcubra. "I am Evil Vilcubra!" Evil Vilcubra said. "Even or not." Ben said. Evil Vilcubra kicked Ben into a Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX's bodykit and activated his Enhancedmatrix copy. He transformed. "Can of bowl!" Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX attacks Cannonbolt, curled into a ball and sped towards Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX. He knocked him down and slammed him to a wall. He tried to strike him again, but according to Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX caught him and smashed him into the ground. He threw him. "Cannonbolt or not!" Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX said. Evil Vilcubra detransformed. "The alien must to cannot released." Evil Vilcubra said. "Oh yeah?" Ben said. Meanwhile... When Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX appears in Creation Voltion. "Uh..." Gwen said. "Mmm, that's even the enable to use it." Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX said. "You must is cannot revolution." Gwen said. "Why?" Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX said. "We must to stop again." Gwen said. "Mmm." Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX bloked whatever. Evenwhile... "Ugh!" Swampfire said. "I think he meant new as in transformation wise." Evil Vilcubra said. When is appearing of Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX via mind-control whatever. "Now for long!" Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX said. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX punching Evil Vilcubra in the face, but falling into the ground. "Me?" Swampfire said. Went to evolved into anymore, when via mind-control away. "Ultimate Swampfire!" Evil Vilcubra is a tentacles wrapped with a Policeman's ears, went to control him. "It's not working!" Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX said. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX shot electricity beam at the Policeman, but dodged. Policeman fires a enable of Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX is a via mind-control. "More!" Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX said. Evil Vilcubra is a tentacles wrapped with a Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX when via mind-control. "It didn't not worked." Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX said. "All I remember is being shot by Vilgax's gun and going through a portal." Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX advented. "No!" Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX said. When two wrapped with a two, and shot by the portal, is a reverted back. "BEN!" Gwen yelled. He sees the Ultimate Swampfire in the desert on a Evil Vilcubra flew down. "Might as well test out a new one." Evil Vilcubra said. "Never!" Ultimate Swampfire advented. "What's wrong with everybody today?" Evil Vilcubra said. Ultimate Swampfire shot the fire bombs at the Evil Vilcubra creates a explosion. "I command you to kneel before me." Evil Vilcubra said. "You may have won those silly little battles time and again, but it seems as though I've won the war." Ultimate Swampfire advented. He transformed. "Smallarge!" Although Smallarge attacking Evil Vilcubra, but grabbed Smallarge by a tail, spun him, and tossed him into a forest, knocking him through several trees. "Okay, THAT'S just not fair!" Smallarge said. Evil Vilcubra grew back to normal size. "Everything is cannot anymore!" Smallarge said. He transformed. "Lodestar!" Evil Vilcubra shot beam at the Lodestar, but regeneratic more. TO BE CONTINUED... Trivia *According to Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX first appearance of Creation Voltion. *Evil Vilcubra defeats the two in Smallarge and Lodestar at first time.